Imprisonment
by Amore321
Summary: "I think I was sent here for a reason, to help Jake." Sara White knows everything that's going to happen in breaking dawn and is convinced she is there to help Jake though the hard times that await him, But when there is a change the outcome is always different. Jacob/OC An imprint story Waning: Breaking Dawn spoilers


(Sara POV)

I'm Sara White, A Runaway.

And right now I was literality running for my life; they could kill me any second now, 'they' being vampires.

I never thought in all my seventeen years that I would die by a vampire; I didn't even know they existed.

I pushed my legs harder trying not to trip on the sticks on the forest ground, they were getting tired but I didn't give up.

I could see the moonlight breaking though the trees; except I knew I had a fair way to go until I see civilization.

"You can run, but you can't hide" he said, it sounded so clear like he's face was next to my ear, I felt his breath in my ear.

I planted my feet to a stop, "what do you want from me?"

My eyes scanned any possible ways he could get to me but I knew it was no use; you're up against a vampire.

"What a silly question" he said landing in front of me "I want your blood"

I couldn't see how fast he moved because he disappeared before my eyes, suddenly pain shot down my chest and I couldn't breathe, the wind fluttered passed me and I couldn't feel my legs, I could feel branches hit me before I realized that he had pushed me though the air.

Gravity took over, I could feel myself falling to my death, and maybe if I broke my neck on the rock I wouldn't feel him draining the life out of me.

I hit the ground with force, but didn't hurt as bad as I thought, my face landed in it, I could taste the sand in my mouth and I could feel it between my fingers.

I spat the remaining sand out on my mouth, and tried to sit up, except for my head felt heavy like someone was pushing down on it.

"Don't move, little one" he whispered, my body froze I was going to die any minute now, he grabbed my hair pulling it up to see my face, "I promised it won't hurt, much"

I let out a blood curling scream, _Nick_.

(Jacobs POV)

I've only been back for a few days now, and they already have me on patrol

_Shut up_ Embry said _you know this is punishment for running off like that._

That was true, I might as well keep myself busy, so I don't think about you- know-who

_Voldemort_ Embry Laughed

_You said his name OMG_! I thought in a jokey tone.

Then a scent hit my nose, Blood.

I was running to the scene before I knew it, when Embry yelled _BLOODSUCKER!_

Damn, I couldn't sound the alarm yet or the person would be dead in an instant. My paws hit the sand I could see them ahead, a scream filled the air as I lunged for him.

(Sara POV)

I'm dead… it's dark here... and smells like lynx. Mmm lynx.

My body felt to comfortable, like on a bed.

My leg was vibrating… what the hell? How could I feel something if I'm dead?

I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. I slowly opened them waiting to adjust.

I took in my surroundings; I'm in a room, a guy's room to be exact. Then the vibrating would be my phone in my pocket, I already knew who it would be but I checked anyways, 4 missed calls from home and 1 new message.

As I went to view it I recognized that I was still in this dudes room, I have to get out now, and the only way out that I could see was the window.

I hopped off the bed to the window seeing if it was high, it wasn't. I quietly slid the window up, footsteps started to sound outside the door, and I quickly slipped out of the window.

"She's not here" yelled a voice to high to be a boy's voice to low to be a child, my back was press against the wall beside the window, and hopefully she wouldn't see me.

"What do you mean she's not here?" A rough voice shouted I didn't want to hear anymore, because if I did they would find me.

What the hell happened last night?… obviously I didn't get chased by a vampire, Maybe partied to hard and drank to much, I could feel my eyes grow wide at what I realised, Did I sleep with him? I have to take a seat; I was walking beside the main road by the beach, I would have left that guys house 30 mins ago.

I walked down the stairs onto the sand, it felt so familiar. How could I have dreamt that? It felt so real.

I pulled out the phone to check the message.

1 message

Sara, please call your mum. She's really worried about you, we all are. Love Dannie

Dannie my best friend,

"Excuse me" a husky voice said, I turned to face him, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

I sighed. He was tanned, with spiked up hair, deep brown eyes and a killer smile. I also noticed he was shirtless, it suited him.

"Yes" I answered, and stood up.

I felt so small towards his height.

"I've been looking for you" he continued, his voice sounding more and more recognizable.

"Umm… I don't know you... maybe you have the wrong person?" I questioned trying to walk pass him.

He stood in my way, "maybe not" then moved aside I had walked a couple of strides, "we didn't get him, his still out there, the vampire"

I stopped in my tracks, and then looked over my shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Can I at least get a name?" he asked, how can I denied this guy my name, I turned towards him.

"Sara, Sara White" I said.

"Jacob black"

My heart just skipped a beat.

My knee's started to shake, and I couldn't breathe.

This couldn't be happening, Twilight is not supposed to be real; Jacob black is a fictional character!

My legs gave in and I was heading for the sand, when hot strong arms caught me.

"You're a werewolf" I whispered, he pulled me up.

"What did you say?" he asked, thinking he didn't hear right, oh how right he did hear.

"Nothing" I lied.

"I dunno about you but I'm famished" he smiled, he believed my pathetic lie.

I nodded and smiled back, lucky I knew that word but he defiantly should not be using big words around me.

(Jacobs POV)

When I took Sara back to my house, I could smells Emily's cooking from a mile away that means the whole pack would be there, great.

I stopped on the porch, and she turned to face me, she had long dark brown hair which was pulled back into a pony tail, her skin was a light olive complexion which would darken quickly with some sun, her eyes a hazel colour, with flash of green and her smile was beautiful, which so far she rarely did.

"Sara, I must warn you first in, first serve, there might not be any food for you"

"For me? I think you're mistaken" she smirked, as she mad her way in the house.

I followed right behind her, did she think she would get all the food and nothing for me, she's a funny girl.

Everyone looked at her from the lounge.

"Everyone this is Sara" I introduced she gave a little wave to everyone.

"I'm hungry, introduce yourselves at the table" she said and made her way to the kitchen table, like she was at home.

They all bolted to the kitchen, like they hadn't eaten in days. What a pack of dogs, I smiled at the inside joke, and made my way to the table.

(Sara POV)

As I watch the boys sit around the small table, I could already guess who each one of them are.

The boy sitting across from me started to introduce himself,

"Hey I'm" he got cut off by me saying his name.

"Quil" I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

He sat there silence.

"How did you know that?" another kid sitting next to him asked eyes wide.

"Let's just say, I know stuff" I said doing that 'sup' nod.

"Then what's my name?"

But I was to busy when Emily brought the food to the table.

"Sorry Seth, I'm hungry" I said, shovelling food on my plate.

Everyone was looking at me, just as I was chewing a piece of bread.

"Oh My God how rude of me, Thank you Emily for the food it's delicious"

Jacob just stared at me, from his spot next to me.

"So you do know?" he breathed, but I knew everyone could hear.

"That's you are all Werewolves, yes" I nodded, leaning back in my chair "you could say I'm sort of like Alice"

They all cringed at the name; a hint of sadness reached Jacobs eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul starting to shake, next to me.

"Paul, Calm down" Sam said in a low voice, Alfa tone. I didn't take note of him and continued.

"See I know about lots of things, vampire's, Werewolves and imprints" I looked around.

I looked around to see their expressions: surprise, shocked most of all anger, I'm an outsider knowing wolf trade secrets.

Oh right, I'm an outsider.

"I'm sorry, you guys don't know me, and I'm just some person Jake pull off the street" I said as I got up "I shouldn't have come"

I left the kitchen, followed by the house.

Before I was even off the porch, Jake was there.

I tried to walk passed him, but he grabbed my arm, it was hot against my skin.

"I shouldn't have come" I could see he was still hurting over Bella; it's only been a few days after Bella's wedding. I sighed in frustration, why do everything I do have to be complicated?

"Yes, you should of" he disagreed, "you could be dead as we speak"

"Maybe" I agreed "or I could have been on a bus far, far away from here"

"Ending up dead" he finished off.

_Or a beautiful immortal vampire,_ but I don't dare say the words out loud.

"Your right, except there no point in getting a bunch of kids fighting one"

"You can talk, you have to be like 14" he grinned.

I lied "I'm actually 19"

His forehead scrunched up, trying to make sense to what I was saying,

I just had to laugh "you should see the look on you face"

He smiled back at me.

"So you're not 19, then"

"No" I said taking a seat on the porch steps this is going to take a good while.

He looked like he was going to say something, but then a crash interrupted it, Jacobs was already in the door, I got up and chase after him.

In the kitchen Paul and Embry were at each others necks, on top of a broken table.

"You guys broke my table?" Jake said calmly, but I could see him shaking,

"They broke my table" he said looking around at everyone, Embry and Paul stopped and stood breaking the table into smaller pieces.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING TABLE!" he shouted, shaking violently.

"His going to blow" I yelled ducking for cover, after I said it I didn't hear a word, no growling of any sort, just a little giggle.

Then a roar of laughter, I peeked out behind the wall.

Everyone was laughing, even Jacob.

"I don't think I should be laughing" I said in a shaky voice. "They broke your table"


End file.
